NC-V
History As the Teran Empire began improving their mobile suit designs to keep up with mobile suits such as the GM and NC-1.5 Gundam, the Solar Federation began developing a series of mobile suits designed to test new technologies and refine them until such a time as they could be used to create a successor to the NC-1. After Unity was founded the mobile suit was transfered to the joint peace keeping group for further development of new mobile suits and to be refitted. Technology and Design The NC-V was based largely off of the NC-1 in terms of base form. This was done intentionally as the technology tested on the mobile suit was intended to be compatible with the design of the Gundam. However as the mobile suit was designed to test propulsion, the machine itself was lightly armed. Minovsky Hyper Flight System The primary purpose of the NC-V was to experiment with newer propulsion technologies so they could be refined and perfected for later mobile suits. The Minovsky Hyper Flight System was essentially a minaturized version of the booster engines used to give warships increased thrust outside of combat. The system functioned by producing large amounts of Minovsky Particles and expelling them at high velocity. The resulting push would propel the mobile suit at high speeds. While the technology was compatible with the NC-V through virtue of the THD and the Minovsky Drive, it also created several issues that needed to be corrected before it could ever be considered for further development. One such problem was that the thrust created by the expelled particles was too much for any mobile suit to use within the atmosphere without tearing itself apart from it's own enertia. Should the mobile suit somehow survive usage of the system, the pilot themselves would certainly be killed by the sudden G-forces. To work around this blocks were installed that forced the flight system to function similar to standard vernier boosters by releasing short bursts of minovsky particles. However even that caused significant stress on both the frame and the pilot. In space the system was a large success. Unfortunatly the sheer speed granted by the system was both its greatest strength and flaw. As intended, the hyper flight system granted the mobile suit incredible speed beyond that of any mobile suit. However this same speed also made it nearly impossible to maneuver without first slowing down. The machine also moved faster than the mind could keep up with, making it extremely difficult to orient oneself and to effectively control the machine. Test simulations almost always ended with the test pilot crashing into something at high speed, unable to correct their trajectory in time. An observer eye was eventually installed into the mobile suit to help with this issue. Despite it's flaws, the system was deemed a success and further development lead to the creation of the Wings of Light, a considerably toned down yet still powerful propulsion system that was used by the Transcendor Gundam. After the Adaptoid Conflict Unity swapped the hyper flight system with an improved WoL propulsion system. Weaponry *'Variable Beam Rifle:' An updated version of the NC-1 Gundam's rifle. The weapon retained all of the former rifle's features while incorporating new technology. The Transcendor Gundam was equipped with two of these. When not in use they were stored on the back between the wing binders. **Rifle Mode: The weapon's standard function. The weapon can fire medium intensity beams at a steady rate. **Railgun Mode: The rifle activates internal accelerators and fires high intensity beams at increased velocity. While this beam can destroy mobile suits in a single hit and even damage larger warships, it has a time lag of four seconds between shots as the weapon needs to vent the generated heat from firing. **Repeater Mode: A new feature inspired by the Vulcan Cannons. The rifle rapid fires medium intensity beams in a constant stream. This was effective for shooting down missiles and bombarding enemies until they collapsed from the assault. *'Beam Saber: '''A standard weapon for mobile suits. The beam saber could alter the length and intensity of the blade. The NC-V had two stored on the back. *'Beam Vulcan Cannons:' Standard issue rapid fire beam weapons designed to shoot down missiles. *'Heavy Shield:''' A massive shield constructed out of compressed regenium. The purpose of the shield was to weigh down the mobile suit and protect from high speed impacts should they occur. The shield was designed to disperse kinetic force to the surrounding area, making it extremely resistant to impact. Also the shield itself was fitted with numerous booster verniers to assist the mobile suit in flight. Category:Future Era